


Daddy!

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec Lightwood Baby Boy, Alec edged himself lol, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Daddy Kink, Dick riding, Extreme Daddy Kink!, Finger Fucking, Floor Sex, M/M, Magnus Bane Daddy, Public Groping, Sex Magic, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, Thirsty Malec, Top Magnus Bane, competitive malec, groping at the hunters moon, reverse cowboy, snuggles, stradling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Magnus loves it when Alec calls him daddy, as much as his boyfriend protests, he knows that Alec secretly loves it too. He just needs a little encouragement to say the word.Alec might love calling Magnus Daddy but that doesn't mean he's going to give in that easily, he's going to make him work for it.Who will crack first?





	Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Anon, I fucking love Daddy kink so thank you, dear!!! hope you like it
> 
> The song for this one is Gorilla- Bruno Mars
> 
> Also, a certain someone asked for Jace's reaction to Malec's kinky edge fest in the last chapter so I've put a few bonus paragraphs in at the beginning, before we get to the Malec filth. I have zero chill and a fucking evil genius vibe going. Poor Jace loooool #ParabataiTorture 
> 
> (the author is smirking so fucking hard right now)

Somewhere in Alicante...

“I’m so pleased you wanted to learn more about our family history dear,” Imogen Herondale said, a wide smile gracing her face as she poured another cup of tea for her and her grandson, Jace.  
“The glorious Herondale line started with a shadowhunter called Henry Herondale,” she said as she handed the cup over.

“Thank you, Grandma,” Jace said, raising his cup to his lips with a shaking hand. He felt weird, like his whole body was tingling, the odd sensation radiating from his hip. He took a deep swig of his tea.

He would have preferred a beer but drinking with your grandmother was not cool so he settled for the tea.

“I believe Henry was good friends with Jonathan Shadowhunter himself!” Imogen said, the pride in her family clear on her face. “Then there was his two children, Henrietta Herondale and Reginald Herondale. Henrietta was Married to James Carstairs and Reginald was…”

Jace tuned her out as a lite sheen of sweat broke out across his skin. The shake of his hand grew more pronounced, his cup rattling in its saucer where he held it. He placed it on his grandmother's desk when the tingling sensation got stronger.

“That’s so interesting” Jace mumbled, not having a clue what Imogen was talking about, he couldn’t concentrate on a word she was saying. His breath started coming faster as the sensations started to get stronger, they had him tugging at the collar of his shirt.

“Then there was your second cousin, three times removed,” Imogen said, pulling the family Album out of her desk drawer and opening it.

“Yes, second cousin, awesome” Jace mumbled. He had to grab his thigh, to stop his leg from shaking. 

It was the wrong move. 

His hand, on his thigh, had him almost moaning, the sensations radiating through him shooting to his balls, his hand was way too close to his dick.

“Ah yes, and let’s not forget your great uncle Albert…” 

Jace was squirming in his seat, surreptitiously trying to relieve some of the pressure on his dick. What the fuck was wrong with him? He tried to claw back the low moan that was building in the back of his throat, ultra aware that he was sat across the desk from his grandmother, in her office at the Gard.

“Jace, are you paying attention?” Imogen asked when she looked up at her grandson, he was making odd noises. “Are you okay?” she asked when she saw his sweaty, bright red face.

“YES!” Jace yelped when he felt a sharp burst of pleasure rush through him, from his hip. He almost groaned with relief when she fell back on her book or whatever it was she was looking at.

Fuck! He thought as sharp bursts of indescribable pleasure burst through him. Fuck! His dick was rock hard. He held onto the spindly wooden arms of the dainty chair he was sitting in with a death grip, to stop his hands from wandering down to his dick.

Raziel, please don’t let me start jerking myself off in front of my grandma? he silently begged the angel, trying not to breath when all he wanted to do was gasp. Fuck! Please let me get out of here alive, please? He silently begged.

“I think you need to see a medic, dear, you seem quite unwell,” Imogen said, staring at Jace with concern. He was slumped down in his seat, moaning as he clutched his stomach.

“YES PLEASE!” Jace yelped when the pleasure shot through him again. He ripped his top up when his grandma turned away to grab her stele, seeing a blue glow coming from his Parabatai rune. What the fuck?

“Grandma, can... you go… and… get the… medic?” fuuuuuuck!!!!! He was screaming in his head, dropping his shirt when Imogen turned to look at him. He thanked the angel when she spun on her heel and darted out of the door.

“Fuck… motherfucking fuck” He yelped when he felt another surge, the strongest yet. He tried to grab his dick through his pants, needing to squeeze it until his boner went down. 

This was a mistake.

“Fuuuuuck… ALEC!” he screamed, images of his Parabatai filling his mind as his balls drew up and he exploded in his pants. He came so hard he slid from his chair, crying out with gargled grunts as his orgasm drew on and on.

He was a panting, twitching mess on the floor before it was over. 

He raised his head to realise he was on his stomach, fucking into his grandmother's favourite Persian rug. He buried his face in the carpet when he felt the wet mess in his boxers. 

Fuck! 

 

Malec filth is right this way!!

 

 

Magnus swallowed hard, almost choking on the martini he was drinking as Alec’s hand made its way up his leg, again. 

His eyes darted around, trying to see if anyone had noticed. He almost groaned when Izzy caught his eye and winked. 

“I think it’s your round, Isabelle” he muttered, smirking when she stuck her tongue out but got up to go to the bar anyway. 

He looked at Alec when she left, everyone else too busy with their own conversations to pay them any attention. He leaned in, blocking out everyone else in the bar, to whisper in Alec’s ear. “Continue doing that and I will have to drag you into the bathroom” 

“Is that a promise?” Alec asked, trying to stop the shudder running through him when Magnus’ breath ghosted over his ear. He had been hard all day and the hot air on his skin was shooting straight to his dick. 

He smirked into Magnus’ shoulder, brushing his hand over his Warlock's dick, under the table where no one could see. He groaned when he felt Magnus’ fingers brush his own bulge, shooting a pulse of magic into his aching dick.

“You’ve been desperate all day again, haven’t you? Sitting in your office, all alone. Did you play with yourself, Alexander?” Magnus asked, pressing his lips to Alec’s deflect rune. He laughed when he heard the sharp intake of breath, of course, he had. 

“Did you let yourself come?” he asked, a huge grin spreading across his face when Alec just huffed into his neck. No, Alec hadn’t let himself come, even better. It seemed Alec had discovered he rather liked edging himself.

He hadn’t missed the way Alec had walked into the Hunters moon, surreptitiously trying to adjust himself as he walked. 

Magnus loved it when his boyfriend had one of those days, the kind where he was hot for it all day. It always made him more… pliable. Alec would pretty much go along with anything he wanted. 

He grinned as the possibilities paraded through his mind, like being presented with an all you can eat buffet. His eyes were gleaming when he caught Alec’s eye.

“I know that look, Mr Bane. what are you planning?” Alec asked, his breath catching at the sight of Magnus’ face, the flashes of his cat eyes shining through his glamour, he looked a little too pleased with himself. 

He almost bounded up from his seat when Magnus stood and held out his hand. He grabbed it and followed Magnus from the bar, waving over his shoulder when their friends called after them.

Magnus winked at Isabelle on the way out, laughing when she glared at him, her hands full of their drinks order. He spun Alec into the wall, the second they stepped out of the bar, grinning when he pushed a thigh between Alec’s legs and he ground down on it. 

“My my, Alexander, we are desperate tonight, aren’t we?” he asked, punctuating his words with a trail of kisses along Alec's face.

“I’m so hard, I’d let you fuck me behind the trash cans” Alec muttered, opening up when Magnus licked at his bottom lip. He groaned into Magnus’ mouth when he realised he had said it out loud. 

Magnus could be quite inventive when he knew he was desperate, Alec thought. He didn’t really mind though, his boyfriend was hot when he thought outside the box.

“Some other time, maybe” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, his stomach clenching at the possibilities his boyfriend’s offer presented. He ripped himself away from Alec’s jaw to create a portal, all but dragging Alec through it.

Alec wasted no time helping Magnus out of his jacket when they arrived at the loft. He pressed kisses to Magnus’ jaw as his fingers worked their way down the buttons. 

“Raziel! Could you have picked a coat with more buttons? I’ve been hard all day and this is taking way to long. Do the magic thing!” Alec moaned, flexing his hips to show Magnus just how desperate he was. He scowled when Magnus chuckled.

“Fashion is an art form that I have spent centuries mastering, Alexander” Magnus murmured, almost losing his train of thought when Alec’s dick dug into his thigh again. 

Fuck! He was pretty sure his Shadowhunter was about to come in his pants. He batted Alec’s fingers away, grabbing his hand and spinning him on the spot. He pushed his hips against Alec’s ass. 

“Baby boy isn’t the only one who’s hard” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear with a grin.

“Fuck!” Alec muttered, a shiver running through him, he knew what was coming. He would never admit that he secretly liked it, that would mean that Magnus had won. 

“I’m not playing that game with you, Magnus,” Alec said, emphasising his boyfriend’s name.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know this Magnus fellow,” Magnus said with a shrug, stepping back from Alec and doing two of his buttons back up with a grin. He watched Alec’s eyes follow his movements, a desperate, pleading look on his face as he tried to step back into his embrace. 

He spun away with a laugh, swaying his hips as he made his way into the living room.

Alec groaned as he watched Magnus go. He shrugged his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor and ripped his shirt up over his head, maybe Magnus will be tempted by a little skin? He thought to himself with a smirk, Magnus could never say no whenever he saw his runes.

Magnus slumped into his orange chair, waving his hand and producing a fresh martini. His eyes raked over every millimetre of skin when Alec strutted into the room. 

Down boy, he mentally whispered to his cock as it jumped in his pants, those runes! He sipped his drink as he watched Alec pace, awkwardly, around the large bulge in his pants. 

“Why don’t you come and sit down?” Magnus asked, patting his leg. He grinned at the glare Alec aimed at him.

Alec scoffed at Magnus’ suggestion, he wasn’t so desperate that he was going to say it, he wouldn’t let him win. 

He groaned when Magnus grabbed the remote and switched the stereo on, the bass of Bruno Mars’ Gorilla playing softly in the background, ignoring him completely. 

Alec smirked when inspiration struck, Magnus wasn’t winning this one. He undid the button and zip on his pants, watching as Magnus’ eyes flicked to him at the sound of the zipper. 

He stared right into Magnus’ cat eyes, his glamour long gone, as he reached into his pants, his eyelids fluttering when he wrapped his hand around his dick, shit! that felt good.

Magnus had to bite into his bottom lip to stop the groan that wanted to escape him when he saw Alec start to jerk himself off. Motherfucker! His Shadowhunter knew how much he liked to watch him masturbate. 

He tipped his entire drink back and waved his hand to conjure another one as he watched, occasionally brushing his hand over his own straining dick, Alec was so fucking hot! 

He waited until Alec looked at him again before resolutely turning his gaze on the nail polish on his right hand, he knew Alec was way more desperate than him, he hadn’t spent the entire day edging himself.

“Magnus!” Alec moaned, letting himself go and staring at his lover when Magnus just turned up the volume on the remote. That bastard! “Magnus? Magnus!?” he yelled when Magnus kept on going with the volume. Fuck! 

He stalked forward and planted himself in Magnus’ lap, straddling him. Maybe if he said it once Magnus would pay him some attention. 

“Daddy?” he whispered in Magnus’ ear as he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck.

“Yes, Baby boy?” Magnus asked, doing a victory dance in his head. He pushed his hand up Alec’s leg, giving his inner thigh a squeeze, grinning when Alec turned to jello in his lap. 

His hand continued further up, flicking his thumb over Alec’s clothed dick, smirking when he gasped. 

Alec completely forgot how to use words when Magnus squeezed his inner thigh. He let his legs fall further open, breathing hard when Magnus’ thumb brushed his cock. He rolled his hips, simultaneously pushing into Magnus’ cupped hand and grinding down on his dick.

“Magnus, I need you to fuck… Magnus!” he moaned when Magnus moved his hand away, pressing his forehead into Magnus’ temple. FUCK!

“What’s the magic word, Alexander?” Magnus asked, lifting his hips off the seat and grinding his hard dick between Alec’s ass cheeks. He licked up the rune on his boyfriend's neck, knowing it would do the trick.

“Daddy” Alec moaned, rolling his hips against Magnus erection. He whimpered when he felt Magnus’ tongue on his neck, turning his head to the side to give him better access.

“I can’t hear you” Magnus growled, grazing his teeth over the sensitive muscle in Alec’s neck. He snapped his hips up again when Alec didn’t reply.

“Daddy, please… I n-need it” Alec gasped, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when Magnus brushed his fingers down his spine and dipped into the waistband of his pants to cup his ass.

Alec’s frantic gasps were perfection, Magnus thought. And his ass! His beautiful ass in his hands! It had Magnus’ own breathing coming faster. 

“Say it, Alexander,” he said, pushing his middle finger down between Alec’s cheeks and pressing his finger to his twitching asshole.

“Daddy, fuck me, please?” Alec gasped, burying his head in Magnus’ neck. “Yes… yaaahh… Daddy, fuck me with your fingers” he cried when he felt Magnus’ slippery finger push past the tight ring of muscle, he hadn’t even heard him snap his fingers to lube it and didn’t really care as he rolled his hips.

“Fuck, Baby boy’s so tight for Daddy” Magnus whispered as he pushed a second finger into Alec’s ass. His eyes slammed closed at the lewd moans falling from Alec’s lips. 

He added a third finger when Alec started to loosen around them, the rolling of his hips doing all the work of opening him up. He kept his fingers still while Alec rocked on them.

“So tight, I feel so full” Alec whispered, rocking his hips back and forth. His entire body jerked every time he ground backwards and Magnus’ fingers brushed his prostate, the sensation only getting headier when Magnus started to curl his fingers over it. 

“Fuck, Daddy… fuck, I’m so… close” he whimpered, his thighs twitching with every stroke.

Magnus pulled his fingers from Alec’s ass, kissing his forehead when he cried out at the loss. He snapped his fingers, removing the last of their constricting clothing and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist. 

He shuffled them forward and sank to the floor, smiling when Alec wrapped his legs around him as they went down.

Alec rolled over onto his stomach as soon as he hit the floor, pushing his fingers through the deep pile of the rug and offering his ass up to Magnus. He arched his back slightly, giving Magnus the perfect view as he buried his face into the rug.

Magnus could resist his boyfriend no longer, not when he offered it up like that. 

“Spread your legs for me,” he said, pushing Alec’s thighs further apart and crawling between them. “What do you want, Baby boy?” he asked, grabbing Alec’s ass cheeks and kneading the plump flesh, he pressed his thumb into Alec’s hole when he moaned.

“I need you to fuck me, Daddy. I need you to bury that huge cock of yours in my ass and fill me up until I scream” Alec begged, rolling his hips. 

He knew Magnus couldn’t resist when he shook his ass like that. He moaned, the pitch of it rising when his movements had Magnus’ thumb brushing his prostate once more.

“I’m gonna fuck and fill that pretty ass of yours, sweetheart” Magnus whispered, pulling his thumb out of Alec’s jiggling ass. Fuck! 

He lined himself up with Alec’s hole and sank into it with one smooth thrust of his hips, draping himself over Alec’s body and pushing him further into the floor. 

“And you are going to take every drop Daddy gives you, aren’t you?” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear. He rested his elbows on the floor, moulding himself to Alec’s back, needing to feel every inch of their bodies pressed together.

“Yes Daddy, give it to me” Alec moaned, rolling his hips up, trying to get his lover to move. He moaned into the carpet when Magnus started to thrust into him with shallow movements, giving him time to adjust. 

He turned his head, to catch Magnus’ lips when Magnus entwined their fingers.

Magnus devoured Alec’s mouth, thrusting his tongue in time with his hips. His eyes drifted closed when Alec started meeting him thrust for thrust, driving his dick further into that beautiful ass. 

That’s when he realised Alec was trying to get some friction on his dick, fucking into the soft carpet.

“Touch yourself for Daddy” he whispered in Alec’s ear, releasing one of Alec’s hands. He watched the movement when Alec lifted his ass higher and his hand shot beneath his body. 

It had him fucking into Alec harder, knowing he was jerking himself off beneath him. He raised his body slightly to give Alec more room and was rewarded with Alec slamming his hips up onto his dick. 

“That ass, Alexander, it’s beautiful” Magnus growled as he watched it bounce.

“It’s all yours, Daddy” Alec moaned. His toes were curling where they dug into the carpet. 

The combination of fucking into his own hand with each downwards thrust and fucking himself on Magnus’ cock was starting to unravel him fast. 

He moaned when Magnus’ teeth grazed over the back of his neck, soft whimpers escaping him as he tried to breathe through the pleasure.

Magnus started to rut harder into Alec’s ass. The sounds of his desperate whimpers were starting to tip him over the edge. 

He pushed his magic into his own and Alec’s bodies simultaneously, dragging them both back from the edge, he was nowhere near ready for it to be over.

“Magnus!... what…?” Alec cried. He had been so close! He looked over his shoulder when Magnus pulled out of him, stopping moving all together and hovering over him. 

“Magnus… please!” he begged. He rolled his eyes when Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. “Daddy, fuck me. Please?” he moaned, realising that he had said Magnus instead of Daddy. 

He knew why Magnus stopped their orgasms, sometimes they both came too quick and needed pulling back, to prolong it but he was aching again like he had been all day. He groaned, rolling his hips when Magnus slammed back into him when he said the word.

“That's right, Baby boy” Magnus grunted when he slammed back into Alec’s ass again. He grinned when Alec let out a muttered reply beneath him. 

“But we get to start all over again, sweetheart” Magnus whispered as he snapped his hips forward again. He slowed his movements, to watch Alec’s ass jiggle, every time he thrust into it, alternating between hard thrusts and slow rolls of his hips.

Alec knew what Magnus was doing, he had an obsession with his ass. He bounced it every time Magnus pushed into him again, grinning into the carpet when an idea struck, a sure fire way to get his elusive orgasm. He turned to look over his shoulder, seeing Magnus eyes glued to his ass.

“Daddy? I want to be on top” Alec said, grunting when Magnus slammed into him again before his head snapped up. He saw the pout on Magnus’ face and winked when he pushed Magnus off him. He shoved Magnus back, to lie on his back before climbing over his prone body.

Magnus groaned when Alec seated himself, reverse cowboy. He watched as Alec rose up onto his knees and lined his cock up, staring over his shoulder the entire time. 

He snapped his hips up when Alec plunged down, meeting him with an audible slap that had them both crying out. His eyes were glowing as he watched his boyfriends ass bounce. 

“Fuck… fuck!” Alec screamed, his breath exploding out of him at how full he felt. He leaned forward, his hips jerking when he got some friction on his prostate, and slammed back down, rolling his hips.

“That’s it Baby boy, ride Daddy’s dick” Magnus gritted out, watching every bounce and jerk, the way his hungry ass swallowed him, the way his ass tried to cling to his dick every time he rose up on his knees. 

He trailed his hands up and down Alec’s calves where they rested on either side of his body, relishing every squeeze of his dick. The sensations shooting through his body were starting to push him towards the edge again.

Alec’s moans were getting louder the closer he got to his release. He started rising and falling faster, grinding down on Magnus’ hard cock. He reached down and started to tug at his dick again, twisting his hand with every jerk. 

“I’m so close Daddy, I’m gonna come” Alec screamed when he felt his balls start to draw up, the constant pressure on his prostate and the grip he had on his dick was too much.

“That’s it, Baby, come for Daddy” Magnus grunted, slamming his hips up with every one of Alec’s downwards thrusts. He could feel his own orgasm coming on, his toes curling in anticipation. He tried to hold it back but the tightness of Alec’s ass was making it impossible.

“Fuck me, Daddy… fuck… fuuuuck, DADDY!” Alec screamed, throwing his head back as his entire body tensed. He slammed his ass back down, frantically grinding backwards and forwards with minute jerks of his hips when he exploded all over himself and the rug. 

He had to grab Magnus’ knees to keep himself steady as he continued moving, keeping the pressure on his prostate to drag it out.

Magnus let loose when Alec screamed the word, his cock exploding in Alec’s perfect ass. He was grunting with every rope that shot from him, pressing his hips up as Alec started grinding down on them, to fill him up. He tried desperately to breathe, cursing his lungs when they wouldn’t work properly. 

Alec almost lost all strength in his arms, giving his ass a few more shakes through the aftershocks. He sat still finally, trying to get his breath back. Fuck! 

He leaned forward and let Magnus’ dick fall from his ass before he turned and climbed up Magnus’ body, a leg either side of him, sitting down on the rock-hard abs on his stomach. 

Alec fisted his hands in Magnus’ hair, grinning as he looked down into his glowing cat eyes. “Thank you, Daddy” he whispered against Magnus’ lips before claiming them.

Magnus grabbed Alec’s ass cheeks, massaging them before gripping his ass tightly as he fought Alec’s tongue for dominance, moaning when he lost.

Alec broke from the kiss, grinning when Magnus cleaned his chest and stomach up with a wave of his hand, he didn’t miss the way he didn’t clean up the come dripping out of his loosened asshole, shaking his head at the gleam in Magnus’ eye. 

He rolled off Magnus and onto his back holding his arms out for Magnus, he might like being called Daddy but Magnus sure did like to cuddle afterwards. 

Alec grinned when Magnus climbed over him and settled between his legs, his Warlock laying on his stomach and snuggling into his chest. He brushed his fingers through Magnus Hair when he felt kisses on his stomach and chest.

“You’re welcome, Baby boy” Magnus mumbled as he snuggled into Alec’s embrace, happy just to snuggle on the floor. He pressed his lips to Alec’s chest before snuggling in and letting the hairs tickle his nose, grinning when Alec wrapped him up tight.


End file.
